La lune de sang
by kiyohimealiascobrax
Summary: deux âmes vont être réuni grâce a une certaine lune rouge... 1er fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Elle avait réussi, elle contempla son nuage, sa malédiction, d'un regard fier. Enfin, elle aurait sa vengeance. La méchante reine monta dans son carrosse en direction du château des charmants, arbora sur le visage un sourire satisfait.

Dans le château, Snow s'apprêta à aller dans l'armoire que Geppeto avait préalablement affiné de ses mains, afin d'échapper à cette malédiction. Mais la petite princesse en décida autrement. En effet, Blanche-neige sentait déjà la futur aventurière qu'allait devenir cette dernière, les contractions devenaient de plus en plus régulières et douloureuses.

-''Emma je t'en prie attend encore un peu'' dit Snow.

-''Tiens bon mon amour je t'emmène à l'armoire'' dit Charmant.

-'' Ah ah'' crie-t-elle.

-''Il est trop tard, on peut plus la déplacer'' dit Prof.

En effet, la princesse allait voir le jour. Blanche commença à pousser dès que Prof le lui disait. Charmant au côté de sa femme, lui donna le soutien qu'il pouvait avec des mots réconfortants. Il savait que Snow était angoissée et terrifiée de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à son bébé avec la menace qui arrivait dans peu de temps. A vrai dire, lui aussi était inquiété par l'imprécation qui planait sur la forêt enchantée. Mais pour ne pas faiblir aux yeux de Snow il devait faire preuve de trois fois plus de courage, il allait être père.

Charmant entendit du bruit dans les couloirs, il décida d'aller voir épée à la main. Ce qu'il vut fit monté sa crainte, les gardes de la reine affrontaient ceux du palais. D'un pas ferme et déterminé il courut répondre à Blanche-neige, sa femme. David referma la porte, une fois cette dernière close, en se retournant il entendit :

-'' Continuez Blanche poussez, je vois la tête'' dit Prof.

-''Ah …''

-''Ouin, ouin, ouin…''

Les pleures de l'enfant résonnèrent dans la pièce, Charmant et Snow pleurèrent de joie en entendant le nouveau-né, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, ils perdirent le sourire, car ils virent que leur fille illuminée d'une aura bleue. S'en crier garde une onde s'échappa d'elle pour se propager dans tout le royaume.

-''Que s'est-il passé'' dit Blanche en récupérant son enfant.

-'' Je ne sais'' dit David incrédule.

Ils entendirent Grincheux crier.

-'' Elle a disparu, la malédiction s'est envolée''

Plus loin, la méchante reine crier avec rage :

-''Non, non, non…''

Elle repartie dans un nuage de fumée avec une idée derrière la tête.

David avec l'aide des nains et des autres, firent le tour du château pour voir si la reine était toujours dans les parages, mais aucune trace d'elle. Il retourna près de sa femme et de sa fille. Il donna un ordre aux nains et aux gardes pour redoubler la surveillance et les patrouilles.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ils virent la Fée bleue, Ruby, Ganny et Prof.

-'' Comment va-t-elle ?'' demanda Charmant.

-'' Elle va très bien'' dit Snow tout en regardant sa fille.

-'' Elle est en bonne santé'' dit Prof.

-'' Votre fille à de la magie, elle est le fruit du véritable amour'' dit la Fée bleue.

-'' Mais le ténébreux nous a dit qu'elle briserait la malédiction à sa vingt-huitième année. Comment Emma a pu la briser maintenant, elle vient à peine de naître'' dit David un peu déboussolé.

-'' Je crois que je peux répondre à vos préoccupations'' dit la Fée bleue en volant jusqu'au balcon.

-'' Regardez dans le ciel'' dit-elle.

-'' Mais c'est la lune et elle est rouge. Comment se fait-il que la lune rouge et présente en pleine journée'' dit Charmant.

-'' On l'appelle la lune de sang, elle apparait que tous les cent ans. Pendant ce temps certaines personnes ou créatures magiques ressourcent leur pouvoir et obtiennent offrandes spirituelles. Elle peut rendre aussi plus efficace un sortilège ou malédiction, comme celle qu'avait prévu la méchante reine. Mais, je ne savais pas que la lune de sang allais faire sortir les pouvoirs de votre fille et briser la malédiction à peine sa naissance au lieu de sa vingt-huitième année. Je pense ne le savait, même pas le ténébreux.

-'' L'importance c'est qu'on est toujours ensemble, avec une malédiction en moins'' dit David.

-''Oui, mais Régina va revenir. Elle n'a pas eu sa vengeance et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Emma, après tout, c'est notre sauveuse'' dit Snow en berçant sa fille.

-'' Moi aussi, mais pour l'instant il faut te reposer. Pour cette nuit je patrouillerai dans les couloirs de la nursery'' dit Charmant.

-'' Tu peux compter sur nous'' dit les nains.

-'' sur moi aussi, mon odorat te sera utile je pourrai sentir si la reine est là'' dit Ruby.

-'' Tandis que moi, je resterai avec Blanche et la princesse'' se tournant vers Snow '' Je présume que tu voudras dormir avec ta fille'' dit Ganny qui avait déjà levé son arbalète.

Snow sourie tout en disant '' oui je ne quitte pas ma fille, merci pour tout''.

-'' Je vais avec Ganny et Ruby préparer de quoi dormir'' dit David en embrassant sa femme et sa fille sur le front, ensuite ils sont partis lui et les concernés.

Arrivée dans la pouponnière, Blanche nourrissait sa fille profitant de cet instant avec son mari. Elle a même réussi à oublier la méchante reine et sa soif de vengeance, pendant ce temps de bonheur. Granny entra dans la chambre et se proposa de changer Emma. Snow était épuisée avec l'accouchement, elle profita des bras de son mari avant que celui-ci ne parte pour veiller sur elles. Dix minutes plus tard, Granny ramena la princesse, la donna à ses parents, puis Granny parti s'installer sur une chaise à bascule avec son arme déjà chargée et prête à tirer. Les parents profitèrent de leur enfant, juste avant qu'elle s'endorme.

-'' Je vais la coucher'' dit David.

Blanche embrassa sa fille sur le front et laissa son mari coucher leur nourrisson. Il retourna pour embrasser sa femme, d'un baiser langoureux. Il l'embrassa en lui disant des mots doux et réconfortants, puis parti pour commencer la surveillance.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, la méchante reine fit son apparition dans la nursery. Elle scruta la pièce, elle vit Granny et Snow endormies, mais ce soir, elle voulait une autre personne. Elle sentie la magie émanée du berceau.

-'' Donc c'est toi qui a brisé ma malédiction'' dit la reine en s'avançant vers le couffin.

Arrivée à la hauteur du bébé, elle l'analysa, puis repensant à plan de tout à heure qui était d'enlever le nouveau-né, s'abaissa pour la prendre. La princesse bougea et ouvrit les yeux et quand la reine croisa le regard du bébé, elle s'arrêta tous mouvements et reçu des flots d'images dans la tête. Elle vit une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu-vert, qui rigolait, respirait la joie et le bonheur et qui transformait en jolie jeune femme. La reine senti ses genoux flanchait et c'est alors qu'elle s'effondra Elle avait les yeux en larmes, elle senti tellement de sérénité et d'amour qu'elle n'u plus possessions de son corps.

-'' Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle'' dit la reine dans un murmure.

La méchante reine entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle partit comme elle était venue en laissant l'enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde **

**Voilà je vais vous mètre mon 2ème chapitre. Il sera plus petit que le 1****er**** et concentré sur Régina. J'espère que la suite vous plaira **

**Merci au personne qui mon laisser des reviews ou l'on mis en favoris, je vais répondre certains question qu'on ma poser.**

_**Angie **_**: oui les flash que voit régina est bien Emma, j'ai essayé de reprendre une scène d'un film si je me souviens bien sa s'appelle twilight et on vois un dénommé jacob s'imprégné d'un bébé, mais je sais plus lequel ^^.**

_**Guest **_**: merci et oui je voulais que régina s'imprègne emma comme j'explique a angie j'ai voulais refaire un peu cette scène a ma façon.**

_**Igloo**_** : merci beaucoup **

_**H3llbass**_** : merci **

_** .39**_** : alors marion, pour te dire, rumpy avait raison pour la malédiction, mais n'avait pas prévu les pouvoirs de cette lune mais j'explique un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Pour dire si sa sera hard, je pense pas car si on réfléchi bien les fanfiction de Swanquenn sont tous un peu hard, car si on compte la différence d'âge et tous les fait ben ses hard je pense lol mais on aime se couple donc voilà. Donc je prévois pour que notre cher régina reste fraîche pour emma.**

**Voilà donc voici le chapitre bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2

Régina attérissa dans sa chambre, sous le coup des émotions, elle envoya valsée des objets contre les murs, tout y passa. Une fois calmée, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment a-t-elle pu ressentir autant de bonheur et d'amour, alors que la personne qu'elle avait aimé le plus au monde était mort et enterré non loin de là.

Elle se téléporta à la tombe de Daniel, elle regarda le ciel et voyait la lune de sang. Cette lune qui était mystérieuse pour tout le monde, ses propriétés magiques cachèrent pleines de surprises, seule quelques personnes on réussi à trouver une partie de sa puissance. Comme une question à laquelle elle venait de répondre. Comment la fille de Blanche-neige a pu brisé sa malédiction à sa naissance ? Et la sa réponse se trouvé sous ses yeux, grâce à cette lune aux propriétés infinies.

Régina se retourna vers la tombe et commença à pleurer.

-'' Je suis désolée Daniel'' dit-elle

Comme dans pouponnière, ses genoux flanchèrent et elle pleura de plus belle. A cet instant, elle ne vit pas le rayon de lune se posait sur la tombe, quand le fantôme de celui-ci apparaît.

Daniel s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de Régina. Elle sursauta et leva son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-''Daniel ''

-''Bonsoir Régina'' dit-il avec le sourire.

-''Comment est-ce possible ?'' demanda t-elle abasourdi.

-''La lune, elle m'a permis de te parlé pour un court instant. Régina je t'aime de tous mon âme, mais tu dois me laisser'' dit Daniel avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-''Non, je ne peut pas, je suis rien sans toi'' dit-elle en prenant Daniel dans ses bras.

-''Ecoute moi Régina, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps''. Il la repoussa doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. '' Je veux que tu sois heureuse, aime à nouveau, je veux que tu oublie cette vengeance, cette haine que tu as. Je sais que la lune ta fait voir un autre true love, que tu tes imprégné de cette personne, accepte le Régina''.

-''Je peut pas, je t'aime trop je ne pourrai pas, sa serait te trahir'' dit-elle.

-''Je suis mort Régina'' dit-il avec force. ''Mais je serai toujours dans ton cœur, je t'en prie sois heureuse'' dit-il

Daniel commençait à disparaître, Régina l'embrassa, elle voulait sentir ses lèvres une dernière fois et là, il disparu.

-''Au revoir Daniel, je te promet d'essayer'' dit-elle.

Elle resta comme sa pendant un moment. Elle avait besoin de parler à une autre reine s'éclipsa vers une autre tombe.

-''Bonsoir papa, devine quoi, j'ai vu Daniel, il m'a dit d'aimé à nouveau. Je repense à tes paroles de tourner la page, que je n'étais pas obligée de lancer la malédiction. A croire que tu avais senti que je pourrais avoir une seconde chance. Que faire papa ? Si tu avait été la, tu m'aurais dit être heureuse. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

Elle entendit pour voir si son père aller apparaître, mais rien, au bout de trente minute, elle décida de partir déçu. De retour dans sa chambre, elle constata le désordre et d'un revers de la main tous étais ranger et propre. Elle se changea puis se coucha. Elle s'endormi rapidement épuisée par tous les événements de la soirée.

La reine fit des cauchemars, elle bougeait dans tout les sens, le visage en sueur et crispé. D'un coup elle se calma, le visage paisible et un mot sorti de sa bouche, dans un infime murmure.

-''Emma''

**Voilà en espérant que sa vous plaira **

**Bonne journée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde **

**Voilà pour le 3****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres**

**Merci encore à se qui suive histoire et je vais répondre à vos reviews :**

**Marion potter 39**** : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je suis d'accord avec toi Daniel était un homme bien.**

**Pocketstars****: moi aussi j'aime le coup de l'imprégnation.**

**Guest**** : merci.**

**Cri cri26**** : Pour moi rumpy na pas eu tort c'est juste qu'il a pas pris en considération les pouvoirs immense de la lune. Il a beau être le plus puissant des sorciers mais ne pas tous savoir sur tout et oui avec l'imprégnation que Régina a eu va tombé amoureuse petit à petite de Emma mais sa va se faire doucement ^^.**

**Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3

10 mois plus tard.

Le royaume était en éffervésance. Ce jour annonçait le baptême de la princesse, le peuple avait hâte de voir leur sauveuse. Les villageois avaient préparés depuis des mois ce moment de festivité. Au château aussi c'était le chahut, il restait une semaine pour tous préparer avant le jour-J.

Dans une chambre, au loin du bruit des préparatifs, un bébé gazouillait gentiment dans les bras de sa mère.

-''Que pensez-vous de cette robe, votre majesté'' demanda une couturière.

-''Je pense qu'elle sera parfaite, qu'en penses tu Emma'' dit Blanche-neige.

La petite princesse regarda la robe, sourie et tapa des mains.

-''Elle lui plait, on a trouvé la tenue pour la baptême'' dit Snow en regardant la petite robe ivoire, avec des petites fleurs sur la taille, de couleur mauve et bleue.

La semaine passa rapidement et tout le royaume célébra cette journée. Des rois et des reines de contré voisine était également invités. Seul une personne fût mise à l'écart des festivités, la méchante reine.

Snow prépara le bébé, heureuse mais avec une petite crainte que Régina vienne, comme à son mariage, annoncé une autre malédiction. Une fumée attira son attention. C'était une lettre qui lui était adresser, elle reconnue cette écriture. Elle prit Emma et la déposa à son couffin. Blanche s'avança jusqu'à la lettre, hésitante au début, mais finissant par la prendre.

Cher Blanche

Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je t'écris cette lettre.

Je te demande une audience pour avoir une discutions.

Fait moi parvenir ta réponse dans les brefs délai.

Pas la peine de ramener ton cirque ambulant, je me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois.

Tu trouveras un présent pour la petite princesse et comme je sais que tu me fait pas confiance,

tu peut le faire examiner par la Fée bleue.

Il n'y a pas de sortilège maléfique dessus

Régina

Blanche regarda la cadeau, c'était un collier qui avait comme pendentif, un cygne dans un cœur. Snow ne s'attendait pas à ça, stupéfaite que Régina puisse offrir un présent à leur fille. Un bruit la fait sortir de ses réflexions.

-''Tu est sublime Emma'' dit Charmant en récupérant sa fille, puis s'avança vers sa femme et lui disa '' et toi tu est divine'' puis l'embrassa.

-''Que lis tu et pour qui est-ce présent'' demanda David.

-''Ca vient de Régina'' dit Blanche, elle vue le visage de son mari perdre le sourire et lui demanda :

-'' Que veut-elle ?''

-''Une audience pour parlé et le cadeau est pour notre fille'' dit Snow le collier à la main.

-''Je refuse un présent venant de cette sorcière'' dit-il avec la voix pleine de colère.

La Fée bleue entra dans la chambre et disa :

-''La cérémonie va bientôt commencer'' les parents se retournèrent vers elle.

-''J'ai une requête à vous demandez'' dit Blanche-neige.

-''Que puis-je pour vous ?'' dit la Fée bleue.

-''Je voudrai que vous analysiez ce présent pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de magie noir'' dit Snow en montrant le collier.

La Fée bleue commença à lancer un sortilège de détection sur le collier, elle repéra un petit sortilège d'agrandissement, mais pas de magie noir.

-''Il n'a pas de sortilège maléfique sur ce collier, juste un petit sort qui permet au porteur de le garder, celui-ci s'agrandira de lui-même'' dit-elle.

-''Je veux lui mettre David, si jamais Régina veut faire une trêve, je veux pas déclenché les hostilités, alors qu'elle à fait le première pas. Elle est devenu la méchante reine en parti a cause de moi, si jamais je peux retrouvé la femme que j'ai connue grâce à ce simple présent, je veux pas manquer cette chance'' dit Snow

-''Elle nous a menacé de prendre notre bonheur avec une malédiction et toi tu veux lui ouvrir les bras comme-ci de rien était'' dit Charmant.

-''Je n'oublie pas David, mais depuis que Emma est naît, elle nous a laisser en paix. Je t'en prie laisse moi essayer une toute dernière fois'' supplia Blanche.

-''D'accord une dernière fois, mais si elle cherche encore les ennuis, je trouverai un moyen de l'envoyer en enfer'' dit David tout en berçant Emma.

Snow s'approcha du bébé et attacha le pendentif. Le collier brilla et s'ajusta au cou de Emma pour être à la bonne taille.

La cérémonie se passa calmement, se fût une journée de bonheur. Le bal battait son plein, les personnes affichèrent des sourires sur leur visage. Ils profitèrent des festivités en parlant de tout et de rien. Les Charmant était comblés de joie.

Régina avait tout suivi de la cérémonie grâce au miroir, plus précisément Emma. Elle eu un sourire en voyant qu'elle portait son présent. Une colombe vient de rentré dans sa chambre et se posa juste à côté de la reine. Elle détacha le message de sa patte, elle lût et reposa celle-ci. Elle reporta son attention sur la petite princesse qui dormait dans son berceau. Blanche lui avait donné une réponse positive et dans une semaine elle la verrait.

**Voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira et je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes orthographes**

**Bonne journée. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tous le monde **

**Je tiens a m'excusé de mon retard, j'ai eu beaucoup d'examen en se moment et le passage au code aussi ^^ donc je j'espère que vous me pardonnerai.**

**Je n'oublie pas ma fic je tiens a la terminé, donc je vais vous mètre le chapitre en espérant qui vous plaira.**

Chapitre 4

Les charmants attendirent Régina dans la salle du trône. Ils n'ont pas eu à l'attendre longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard, une fumée mauve se présenta est laissa place à la reine.

-''Bonjour Régina'' dit Snow.

-''Blanche'' répondit celle-ci d'un ton sec.

-''De quoi voulais tu donc nous parlé'' dit Blanche avec sourire.

-''Je suis venue pour parler, je ne suis pas ici pour faire copine copine avec toi, donc ton sourire d'hypocrite tu peut l'enlever'' dit la reine.

Snow perdit le sourire, blessée par les mots de Régina.

-''Je suis venue pour voir, si on pourrait conclure une sorte de trêve'' repris la reine.

David qui jusque la n'avait rien dit, prit la parole avec colère.

-''Vous venez ici pour une trêve, alors que vous dite des paroles blessantes à ma femme et il n'y a pas longtemps vous nous avait menacé avec une malédiction, faut allait vous faire soigner'' dit –il avec hargne.

-''Je ne parlais pas avec vous il me semble, alors retourné dans votre coin, comme un bon petit chien, car l'idée de vous mettre une muselière ne serait pas déplaisante'' répond t-elle avec la même hargne que David.

Charmant voulu réplique mais Snow l'empêcha, elle lui demanda de se calmer, de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. David trop énervé parti se calmer, il savait que sa femme risquerait rien car la reine pouvait plus le faire du mal.

-''Mon mari à raison, tu voulais prendre le bonheur de tout le monde et la tu demande une cessation'' dit Blanche.

-''La raison de cette trêve ne te regarde pas, que les choses soit claire entre nous. Je te déteste toujours autant. Je ne viendrai pas boire le thé et parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Donc on parle de la cessation oui ou non'' dit Régina.

-''D'accord, mettons les thermes de cette trêve par écrit entre nous'' dit Snow.

Elles discutèrent des thermes qui leur prirent tout la matinée. Une fois fini, Régina ne s'attarda pas et reparti Les thermes étaient assez simple, chacun resté dans son royaume respectif et personne ne provoquerait personne est ainsi de suite.

Une fois cette chose faite, Régina voulu voyager, découvrir un peu le monde. Sa mère l'avait empêché de s'épanouir et étouffé pour quelle devienne la fille parfaite, pour devenir reine.

Mais avant d'engager se long périple, Régina devait mettre son royaume en ordre. Elle devait désigner un régisseur qui veillera au bon fonctionnement et au bien être du peuple. Si elle voulait commencer sa rédemption, autant commencer par la peuple, même si pour elle sa changerait pas grand-chose, du moins dans sa conscience.

La reine pensa à un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir un minimum de confiance, l'ancien régisseur de son mari. Après la mort de ce défunt, elle l'avait démit de ses fonctions. Elle lui envoya une lettre, lui expliquant les raisons de cette soudaine requête.

Le lendemain, l'homme se présenta intrigué. La reine lui proposa de reprendre son ancien poste et lui expliqua sa décision de voyager. Il accepta sans hésiter.

La reine et le régisseur parlèrent des problèmes du peuple. Il fallait baisser la criminalité, la famine et des problèmes entre villageois et créatures pour cohabiter.

Il proposa à la reine de rencontrer le villageois, pour les écouter et leur faire découvrir la nouvelle souveraine. Une semaine plus tard, Régina suivi le conseil du régisseur. Les villages de tout le royaume avaient été prévenus de la visite de la reine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se doutait que les villageois ne lui réserveraient pas un bon accueil.

En arrivant à destination, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Des personnes étaient là avec des paniers à la main ayant pour contenu des fruits pourris.

Le régisseur et la reine descendirent du carrosse. A peine descendu, un courageux lança un fruit pourri et les autres suivirent. Régina ayant prévu cet acte, elle utilisa la magie pour se protéger. Elle voulu en tuer un pour montrer l'exemple à celui qui s'en prendrait à elle, mais décida de se calmer. Les villageois commencèrent à reculer par peur des représailles. Ils voyèrent leur reine bouger la main, pensant qu'elle tuerait quelqu'un. Mais ils eurent la surprise de constater que les pommes pourries avaient été transformées en pommes comestibles.

-''Je sais que ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, mais je suis ici pour vous écouter et résoudre vos difficultés, je voudrais voir votre chef'' dit la reine.

Un homme assez vieux s'avança et commença à inviter la reine et le régisseur dans sa maison et ils parlèrent des besoins du village.

Cela pris deux mois à la reine pour résoudre les quelques difficultés du royaume, certains prenant plus de temps, mais le régisseur veillerait dessus.

En parcourant son royaume, Régina trouva une belle petite robe satin au reflet argenté, elle pensa directement à Emma, décidée elle l'acheta. Elle lui avait trouvé un beau cadeau anniversaire.

La reine avait décidé de partir le jour même de l'anniversaire de la princesse. Dans sa chambre, Régina prépara ses affaires, à vrai dire elle prenna le stricte minimum, elle s'avança vers une armoire, l'ouvra, puis chercha ses habits.

Cette tenue, elle s'en souvient, la même qu'elle avait mis pour s'échapper avec Daniel est c'est avec cette tenue qu'elle commencera son voyage, son nouveau départ.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas vers la personne.

-''Que veut tu ?'' dit-elle.

-''Vous parlez de se voyage, il ne serait pas prudent de partir seul'' dit Graham.

-''Il me semble que je n'ai pas demandé ton opinion. Je veux partir en toute discrétion sans que personne puisse me reconnaître et je veux que tu reste ici à veiller sue le régisseur. Que tu le surveilles de près, je prendrais un miroir, comme sa, je pourrai toujours surveiller le château et gardés contacte avec toi ou le régisseur'' ''et voir Emma'' pensa t-elle mais le précisa pas au chasseur et reprit '' donc maintenant tu vas m'attendre bien sagement, j'ai une chose à faire'' dit la reine en partant de sa chambre.

Elle parti jusqu'à une tour, elle s'avança vers une porte, l'ouvrit et regarda la personne qui était enfermée.

-''Que me voulez vous,'' dit Belle.

-''Te rendre la liberté, un carrosse t'attend'' répondit la reine.

Belle resta perplexe devant les paroles de la reine. Elle la détailla et la trouva changée.

-''Vous avez changé, votre cœur, il a trouvé le true love'' dit Belle

-''Je vois que votre don fonctionne très bien, maintenant si vous ne partez pas retrouver votre bête, car je doute qu'il est resté enfermé, vous pouvez toujours rester ici'' répondit Régina.

Belle commença à partir, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers la reine et lui dit :

-''L'amour est quelque chose de précieux, ne le repoussée pas, sinon le vide dans votre ne pourra plus être comblé'' et Belle parti rejoindre le carrosse.

2 jours plus tard.

Les charmant avaient organisés un grand bal pour l'anniversaire de la princesse, comme pour le baptême, plusieurs reines et rois furent invités. Snow qui voulu garder de bon terme avec Régina, l'invita également. David et Blanche saluèrent leur convives avec Emma dans les bras, quand la présence du royaume noir se fit connaître, Snow regarda l'entrée et s'appréta à voir Régina, mais au lieu de sa, elle vit une veille connaissance. Elle s'excusa auprès des personnes est rejoignis le régisseur.

-'' sir Vincent quel bonheur de vous voir'' dit Blanche.

-''Quel plaisir de vous voir princesse ou devrait-je dire votre majesté'' dit Vincent en la saluant '' vous vous souvenez sûrement de ma compagne chrystelle'' dit-il en présentant sa femme.

-''Bonjour votre majesté'' dit Chrystelle en saluant Snow.

-''Oui bien sur que je me souviens de votre femme, donc Régina vous a redonné votre poste. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue'' demanda Blanche.

-''Effectivement la reine ma redonné mon ancienne place et si je suis ici, c'est que la reine a entreprit un voyage, elle est parti au aurore ce matin même, donc me voici pour représenter le royaume noir'' dit Vincent en voyant une petite fille dans les bras de Snow ''donc voici la princesse Emma, sa majesté ma demandé de lui donner se présent'' dit-il en donnant le cadeau a David qui avait rejoins sa femme et sa fille. Ils discutèrent des changements du royaume qu'avait fait la reine avant son départ en voyage. Ce que Vincent leur dit, provoqua l'étonnement chez les Charmant.

-''Elle a utilise sa magie pour que les terres redeviennent fertiles'' dit Vincent en souriant '' si je m'abuse, c'est dans ce même village quelle a trouver le cadeau de votre fille.

Il raconta aussi que la reine devrait rentré dans quelque mois, en entendant il predrait soin du royaume.

**Voilà merci a tous se qui la suive gros bisous aux prochain chapitre**


End file.
